


Fortress which has fallen down

by Leuvarden



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крепость пала, и Город содрогнулся. Вор снова выжил вопреки ожиданиям и ходит с пробитой рукой абсолютно спокойно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortress which has fallen down

Ночь из черной стала ржаво-рыжей, пропахла едким дымом, и грохот рушащейся Крепости заглушает бой часов на главной площади.   
Бассо думает, что после такого в башне вряд ли остался хоть кто-то живой, и возится с дверью минут пять: ключ в руке ходит ходуном. Чертовы зубы Рорка! Где сейчас он, скромный скупщик краденого, а где умная чернокрылая птица и лучший в Городе вор? Никому не помогла их хваленая ловкость, оба сгинули.  
Снаружи светло, как днем: люди жгут факелы и пьяными от внезапной победы голосами кричат что-то невразумительное. Их дело правое, и они знают это, и никто не будет считать, сколько сегодня погибло под холодным камнем, а сколько было зарублено казенной сталью: жертвы оправданы результатом.  
В темном подвале пуст чуть покосившийся насест, и надолго опустеет так до конца и не отремонтированная часовая башня. Паршивое время.  
В такое время не ожидаешь стука в дверь – скупщик краденого вздрагивает, едва не выронив на пол горсть монет. Не стук – просто одинокий удар, как если бы кто-то обессиленно привалился плечом к низкой двери, не надеясь застать никого внутри.  
Одна монетка все-таки падает, закатывается куда-то за нагромождение ящиков.  
\- Выбрался все-таки, – старая дверь не скрипит, когда ее открываешь так торопливо. В ответ вор не говорит ничего: силится выкашлять из легких едкий дым, торопливо спускается вниз по невысоким ступенькам. В подвале запах дешевого вина перебивает вездесущий в эту ночь дым, и после охваченной светом площади при часовой башне сырая темнота кажется почти благословенной.  
Вор бережно придерживает левую руку, и, присмотревшись, видно: наскоро замотанная в какую-то тряпку, рука черна, но не от дегтя - от крови и сажи черна.  
Не время спрашивать, что было в знаменитом сейфе размером с дом и существовал ли он на самом деле – Бассо молча протягивает чернорукому оловянную кружку (вроде бы с водой), и тот выпивает все чуть ли не в один глоток, чуть ли не давясь.  
\- Что с рукой? – скупщик спрашивает, не надеясь на прямой ответ и уже мысленно просчитывая, что с ней делать.  
\- Генералу тоже было интересно, что в сейфе барона, и он решил дождаться меня. Внутри оказались не золотые зубы Трикстера и не большая часть сокровищ Города, но кусок камня Примали – а это тоже неплохо, - ухмылка у вора выходит вымученной, а лицо больше похоже на посмертную маску серого мрамора.  
От с виду неуклюжих пальцев скупщика краденого Гарретт поначалу отдергивает руку – привычка сильнее его, и даже в таком состоянии он терпеть не может, чтобы кто-то к нему прикасался, тем более к рукам. Однако здравый смысл берет верх, и вор даже торопливо и выдыхая сквозь зубы от резкой боли стягивает с ладони пропитанную кровью повязку.  
«Будет тяжело», - думает Бассо, глядя на небольшую, с мелкую монету, рану чуть выше запястья, едва ли не сквозную. Гарретт вытащил болт сам и непостижимым образом сделал только хуже, и теперь неизвестно, как скоро левая рука сможет служить ему так, как раньше. Что-что, а стрелять колченогий ублюдок умеет, и хорошо, что болты его не зазубренные.  
Скупщик краденого не врач, и многого сделать не может: лишь промыть лихорадочно горячую руку вином, от которого жутко разит спиртом, дать того же вина вору, чтобы его от жара не так колотило, да перевязать запястье лоскутом чистой ткани. Можно только надеяться, чтобы от раны не пошла гниль и рука не стала черной в самом неприятном из смыслов этого слова. Иначе будет так: мастер-вор без руки и отчаянно хромающий на одну ногу Ловец Воров. Пауки в банке, едва не сожравшие друг друга.  
\- Будешь тут сидеть до самого утра, - вопрос-утверждение, не требующий ответа и по-своему дурацкий: а куда еще Гарретт денется, с пробитыми руками по канатам в башню не забираются. Хотя про вора никогда нельзя говорить наверняка, он вечно лезет в пекло и возвращается оттуда живым.  
Голос у вора слабый и как будто дымом придушенный, но яда в нем хватит на весь Стоунмаркет:  
\- Светло как днем, люди беснуются и кричат о новом рассвете – пока что. Того и гляди, войдут во вкус и заодно разрушат часовую башню, и скажут, что это ради того, чтобы она своей высотой не принижала их правое дело. А после пройдет полгода и год, и дети будут петь: «Эта крепость упадет, упадет, упадет, эта крепость упадет, моя милая леди».  
\- Красивый у тебя глаз, Гарретт, теперь еще и будущее видит?  
Синяки от падения в сейфе наливаются тупой ломаной болью, и разом навалившаяся усталость кажется тяжелее двух метров земли над крышкой гроба.  
\- Ничего хорошего там нет.  
Вор немного торопливо сваливает с кровати на каменный пол раскрытый саквояж (Бассо не будет обижаться, все равно внутри ничего нет) и какие-то старые книги, которым ничего не сделается, неловко, одной рукой, распускает многочисленные шнуровки – дышать становится чуть легче, - и даже чужой непривычный запах от сырых подушек на этот раз не мешает ему заснуть глухим сном без сновидений.


End file.
